The present invention relates generally to a system and method for operating an autonomous vehicle, and in particular to a system and method for scheduling an autonomous vehicle for picking up or dropping passengers off at a facility with multiple egresses.
Autonomous vehicles, such as autonomous automobiles for example, allow for independent or semi-independent operation from an operator. This allows the autonomous vehicle to perform tasks such as transporting passengers between locations and automatic parking. Autonomous vehicles include multiple sensors that allow the vehicle to navigate the environment. The sensors allow the autonomous vehicle receive information regarding the surrounding environment, such as obstacles, traffic data and the like. This allows the autonomous vehicle to automatically respond to this information and change the operation of the vehicle to negotiate terrain, avoid obstacles or travel a particular route.